


Forgotten

by ShalaDakiri (AJStarhiker)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJStarhiker/pseuds/ShalaDakiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To stop was to die...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: BtVS created by Joss Whedon. Highlander belongs to Panzer/Davis.
> 
> Author's notes: Ok, this is a jumpstart fic. Hopefully, I'll get back to working on the rest of this story.  
> Author's notes 2: Takes place sometime before Faith Hope and Trick. Highlander timeline currently doesn't matter.

_She crouched with her spear, teeth bared at the men who dared approach her sleeping place. She had been claimed by the Huntress and, like the tribal guardian, she prefered staying to the outskirts of camp._

_As the men spread to surround her, she snarled, backing towards her food stash._

_"The girl has fire."_

_She lashed out, her quick reflexes allowing her to draw first blood._

_"The spirits say she is barren."_

_She had been raised under the protection and guidance of the Huntress's chosen and the most important thing drilled into her was to never stop fighting._

_"The Huntress marked her."_

_There were too many and her smaller, weaker body made it impossible to keep up._

_"Then let this be her time."_

_As she drove her spear into one, others took advantage of her distraction to bring her down._

_"Bring her to the cave."_

_That didn't mean she stopped struggling._

_To stop was to die..._  
__________________________________________

She jerked awake, remembered checking into another crappy motel in another podunk town she hadn't bothered to learn the name of. She still didn't understand the recurring dreams. She'd been told dreams of her predecessors were to be expected, but somehow she doubted they were supposed to all look like her. And it wasn't as if she had anyone to ask. Not since...

A glance towards the window showed a bright morning completely at odds with her dream and mood. Her Watcher was dead, tortured to death by a vampire so ancient he didn't even look human anymore. Faith knew why it had come after her, just not how it could think she had given it that scar. After her first run-in with it and before it caught them, Diana had shown her a picture drawn a couple centuries earlier. The scar had already been there.

With a sigh, she pulled her diary out of her pack to write down the dream. Most nights, she wondered why she even bothered, but then she'd reread them and get the feeling like she should remember them as more than just dreams. Sometimes, she'd sketched things if she couldn't describe them.

She flipped back to some of her earlier entries: A stylized dog's head, the descriptions of four men feared in their time, a figure standing in the middle of a lightning storm, details on a rebellion. Tonight's dream was a recurring on, the fight and the capture... it never finished, although each time seemed a bit longer. Tonight was the first time she caught a glimpse of the cave and the shackles she instinctively knew were meant for her.

Faith tossed the book onto the foot of her bed, feeling one of the pages slice her thumb. The blood barely had a chance to form a bead before tiny sparks danced over the wound, erasing it.

That was another weird thing. Slayers were supposed to have advanced healing, but nowhere did it say anything about the sparks or that the healing took place in a matter of seconds.

Faith wondered if her Watcher might have known something about it. Diana had always told her to be careful not to let anyone know about the sparks, especially the other Watchers.

It would make things difficult if she could reach the other Slayer, the one in California, and Faith just hoped the Watcher there had some books she could sneak that might tell her something.

When she fell asleep again, she was just glad there were no more dreams that night.


End file.
